Basic Brown
(Note: This is my own version of the Basic Brown. It's not 100% like the books.) A bulky member of the Stoker Class, the Basic Brown shares a lot of qualities with the Hotburple. Usually, when it is seen, the Basic Brown is sleeping, or eating, being overall lazy. However, when it is attacked, the Basic Brown becomes full of energy, and will not hesitate to blast any Viking or other dragon who threatens it. Behavior As said before, the Basic Brown eats at least five or seven meals a day, and sleeps 13 hours a day. Some say its lazier than the Hotburple. This is not true as it was discovered that its lazy behavior is a way to store energy. If attacked, the Basic Brown will become surprisingly fast, both on land, and in the air. But fighting isn't the only thing it does when these short bursts of energy occur. It will also go hunting for large prey like deer, wolves, and sometimes smaller dragons. When they're resting though, they dine on grubs, and fish. When fighting, the Basic Brown is surprisingly fast despite its bulky size. It is able to dart back, and forth like a swift cat, and when it's in the air, it is almost as fast as a Deadly Nadder, and can divebomb its enemies with its fireballs that are hot enough to melt swords, and axes. On land, it uses its massive jaws to clamp down on enemies' limbs, and will not let go until the enemy goes limp. It also has the advantage of having a long tail with a huge bludgeon on the end of it, spinning in circles to protect itself. Anything or anyone who dares to come too close will be smashed to death. Because of its lazy behavior, the Basic Brown does not respond to dragonnip or dragonroot no matter what. However, there is a replacement for dragonnip for the dragon. If you offer honey to the dragon, it will react the same way most dragons react to dragonnip. It is unknown why the Basic Brown loves honey so much, but it may be because it is too big to reach into a bee hive to steal honey. Offer the sweet food to any Basic Brown, calm or wild, and it will immediately come to a halt, lick up the honey, and fall asleep. Offering honey to this dragon is the best way to train it. Once trained, the Basic Brown is very puppy-like. It enjoys rough-housing, playing fetch with a shield, and loves getting its belly rubbed. It is also very protective of its trainer, sometimes forgetting that it's trainer's friends are not enemies. Trivia *A Basic Brown egg is so heavy that not even a Deadly Shadow can pick it up; the eggs are also hard as metal, which could be a defense mechanism against predators. *The Basic Brown will not wake up if it is told to. It wakes up when it's ready. *Reports say that the Basic Brown's fireballs will bounce off of smooth, metal objects. *The Basic Brown doesn't care that it's a small dragon. If made fun of, it will simply roll its eyes, and swing its tail around as if to say, "I may not be the biggest, but I am the strongest." Category:Dragons Category:Stoker Class dragons